Kono Sekai Wo Koete: Freundschaft
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Die 16-jährige Waise Yoshigawa Chinatsu landet eines Tages in Konoha, einem Ninjadorf in einer anderen Welt. Sie kann sich anfangs nur schwer mit den schrägen Charakteren an diesem seltsamen Ort abfinden und gerät besonders mit einem gewissen Naruto, den sie als "Vollpfosten" bezeichnet, aneinander. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch findet sie ihr neues Leben gar nicht mehr so schlimm.
1. PROLOG

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Kono Sekai Wo Koete: Tomodachi_

* * *

Titel: Kono Sekai Wo Koete: Tomodachi

Fandom: Naruto Shipuudden

Genre: Adventure, Humor

Raiting: K+

Author: Sunrisepainter

Language: German

Full Summary: Die 16-jährige Waise Yoshigawa Chinatsu aus Tokio landet eines Tages in Konohagakure, einem Ninjadorf in einer anderen Welt. Sie kann sich anfangs nur schwer mit den schrägen Charakteren an diesem seltsamen Ort abfinden und gerät besonders mit einem gewissen Naruto, den sie als "Vollpfosten" bezeichnet, aneinander. Anfangs versucht Chinatsu fieberhaft einen Weg zurück nach Hause zu finden. Doch nach einiger Zeit findet sie ihr neues Leben gar nicht mehr so schlimm und freundet sich sogar mit einigen Dorfbewohnern an, was für sie eine ganz neue Erfahrung ist. Wird sie nach Tokio zurückkehren oder in Konoha bleiben? Und warum scheint es kein Zufall zu sein, dass ihr Schicksal mit dem des Dorfes verbunden zu sein scheint? Immer mehr Geheimnisse kommen ans Tageslicht und am Ende weiß unsere neue Heldin überhaupt nicht mehr, wer sie denn eigentlich ist. PAIRINGS noch offen!

* * *

 **Main Character:**

Vollständiger Name: Chinatsu Yoshigawa

Rufname: Chi-chan

Alter: 16

Sternzeichen: Krebs

Geburtstag: 21\. Juli

* * *

PROLOG

Vorurteile – Das war das einzige woran ich dachte, während ich aus den Augenwinkeln die beiden Mädchen beobachtete. Sie blickten mich an, flüsterten sich gegenseitig ins Ohr und kicherten dann albern.

Es war unübersehbar, dass sie sich über mich lustig machten. Wahrscheinlich über meine Kleidung und darüber, dass ich in einem Abenteuerroman versunken war. Sie redeten bestimmt darüber wie überaus seltsam sie mich fanden und hielten mich für einen Freak. Nur weil ich nicht wie jedes x-beliebige japanische Mädchen herumlief. Nun, sie kannten mich nicht. Was bedeutete sie hatten Vorurteile mir gegenüber.

Aber mich sollte es nicht jucken, denn schließlich hatte ich auch Vorurteile ihnen gegenüber. Ich hielt sie für zwei alberne Gänse, denen es nur um ihr Aussehen und ihren Ruf ging.

Also war es doch ganz normal Vorurteile zu haben. Ganz egal wer man war, denn es war nun mal eine Eigenschaft des Menschen, die er schlecht abstellen konnte.

Es soll ja Menschen geben, die behaupten sie würden Menschen in ihrer Umgebung nicht in Schubladen stecken. Ich glaube, dass sie lügen. Oder ich bewundere sie, dass sie wirklich nicht so denken.

Da hockte ich nun also auf der Parkbank und hatte den gleichen Satz schon dreimal gelesen, weil ich zu viel über Lügen, Vorurteile und alberne Gänse nachdachte. Seufzend schlug ich das Buch zu und warf den Cola-Becher, den ich schon mindestens seit zehn Minuten in der Hand hielt, in den Papierkorb.

Juhu, ich hatte mal wieder dafür gesorgt, dass Tokios Straßen sauberer wurden! Ein Hoch auf Chinatsu, die es sogar schafft ihren Müll weg zu schmeißen!

Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ab und zu blickte ich durch die Schaufenster der kleinen Läden an denen ich vorbei ging. Viel sehen konnte man nicht, weil meistens schon Leute davorstanden.  
Aber so ist das nun mal in einer großen Stadt: Die Straßen sind überfüllt und voller Smog.

Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte, denn mir blieb sowieso nichts anderes übrig als weiter in dieser Stadt zu leben. Ich ging noch zur Schule und hatte die Wohnung meiner Mutter übernommen, die leider vor kurzem verstorben war.

Eine traurige Geschichte über die ich nicht gerne ein Wort verliere. Seit ich nun also alleine lebte, kam mir jeder Tag wie eine Qual vor. Ich hatte niemanden zum Reden, denn Freunde hatte ich auch nicht.

Ob es nun daran lag, dass ich anderen Mensch seltsam vor kam oder daran, dass ich es immer wieder schaffte Menschen zu vergraulen, wusste ich nicht.

Fakt war nun mal, dass ich ganz alleine lebte. Yoshigawa Chinatsu – das Waisenkind. Meinen Vater kannte ich nicht mal, meine Mutter hatte mir weder von ihm erzählt noch gab es Fotos, Briefe oder ähnliches von ihm. Es kam mir manchmal so vor, als würde er gar nicht existieren. Als hätte man ihn einfach aus meiner Erinnerung gestrichen.

Mein Nachname war im Übrigen auch der meiner Mutter, was bedeutete ich hatte keine Ahnung wie mein Vater hieß. Also habe ich beschlossen, von nun an eine Waise zu sein.

Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt interessierte es mich auch nicht die Bohne. Viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass es mindestens 40°C im Schatten waren und ich noch die ganzen Treppenstufen bis zu meiner Wohnung hochsteigen musste.

Als ich nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten oben ankam war ich fix und fertig. Fast hätte ich es nicht geschafft meine Tür aufzuschließen, sondern wäre einfach auf der Fußmatte liegen geblieben. Aber da das natürlich ein bisschen komisch ausgesehen hätte, schleppte ich mich noch in meine kleine Wohnung und schmiss erschöpft auf meine Couch.

Zum Glück war mein Apartment klimatisiert. Ein Hoch auf den Fortschritt!

»Endlich Wochenende«, murmelte ich zufrieden und vergrub mein Gesicht in einem Kissen.

Wie auch viele andere Leute in meinem Alter, fand ich die Schule extrem nervig. Viele Gedanken über meine Zukunft hatte ich mir allerdings noch nie so wirklich gedacht. Zurzeit arbeite ich als Nebenjob in einem Teeladen, doch so richtig gefallen tat mir die Arbeit wirklich nicht.

Aber ich brauchte das Geld, denn das Vermögen meiner Mutter hatte sich sehr in Grenzen gehalten und sonst gab es niemanden, der für mich zahlte.

Da fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass ich noch meine Küche saubermachen musste.

Das tat ich ganz selten, denn ich war von Natur aus ein eher chaotischer Mensch.

Mühsam rappelte mich auf und schlurfte in die kleine Küche. Erstmal kochte ich mir einen Tee, dann machte ich mich seufzend daran Geschirr abzuspülen. Nun mal wieder ein ganz normaler, langweiliger Tag in meinen tollen Leben!

Merkt man's? Ich bin ein reiner Sarkast. Das ist meiner Mutter schon fürchterlich auf die Nerven gegangen, aber ich konnte es nun mal nicht abstellen. Vielleicht war das ein weiterer Grund, warum sich niemand mit mir abgab.

Missmutig starrte ich auf das Gemälde, welches an einer Wand im Wohnzimmer hang. Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen, doch meine Mutter hatte es über alles geliebt, deshalb ließ ich es hängen.

Es zeigte nichts Besonderes. Bloß die Aussicht auf ein Fantasiedorf, das denen der alten japanischen Kultur ähnlichsah. Doch die Menschen trugen allesamt seltsame Kleidungen, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Im alten Japan hatte man so etwas sicher nicht angehabt.

Warum ich es nicht leiden konnte, wusste ich selber nicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil es irgendwie düster wirkte. Die Farben, die Ausdrücke der Menschen, die Landschaft – fröhlich wirkte das wirklich nicht.

Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dank diesem Bild in eine Menge Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, hätte ich es sicher aus dem Fenster geworfen. Aber ich konnte nun mal nicht Hellsehen und deswegen fiel ich abends ahnungslos und müde ins Bett.

* * *

 _ **End of PROLOGUE.**_


	2. KAPITEL 1: Pinky und Vollpfosten

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Kono Sekai Wo Koete: Tomodachi_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Ich freue mich, dass die Geschichte schon erste Interessenten gefunden hat. Ich hoffe, auch das erste richtige Kapitel regt euch dazu an diese Fanficton weiter zu verfolgen :). Dazu muss ich noch sagen, dass ich sie bereits vor einigen Jahren begonnen habe. Damals wusste ja noch keiner wie Narutos Geschichte einmal enden würde. Ich freue mich jetzt aber darauf diese Geschichte den neuen Entwicklungen anzupassen und meine Ideen von damals neu zu interpretieren. _

_Liebe Grüße_

 _Sunrispainter_

* * *

 **KAPITEL 1** : Pinky und Vollpfosten

Als ich aufwachte, war das erste was ich hörte das Singen der Vögel.

An sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn es nur nicht so verdammt nahe geklungen hätte. Normalerweise wurde in Tokyo das Singen der Vögel durch den Verkehrslärm übertönt, aber diesmal war es still.

Keine Autos, keine Hupen, keine Bauarbeiten, kein Mucks. Das war das erste, was mir auffiel.

Das zweite war der Geruch. In meinem Appartement roch es meistens nach dem Essen, was ich am Tag zuvor gekocht hatte. Doch dieser Geruch war anders. Es duftete wie in unserem Park und das im Frühling. Nach frischen Gras, Blumen und ebenso wie die Natur riechen sollte. Etwas beunruhigt öffnete ich langsam meine Augen – und hätte sie am liebsten wieder geschlossen!

Dies war sicher nicht der Ort, an dem ich am Abend zuvor eingeschlafen war.

Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und schaute mich verwirrt nach allen Seiten um. Bäume! Um mich herum waren nur Bäume. Große Bäume.

Ich hatte mitten auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald gelegen.

„Wa- Wie-?", stammelte ich, obwohl niemand anderes zu sehen war.

Mir kamen so viele Fragen in den Sinn, aber die wichtigsten von allen war wohl: „Wie bin ich hierhergekommen und wo bin ich überhaupt?"

Nachdenklich kratze ich mir am Kopf und versuchte irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, wo ich war. War ich vielleicht Schlaf gewandelt?

Aber dann musste ich mich doch wenigstens noch irgendwo in Tokyo befinden. Bekannt kam mir diese Gegend überhaupt nicht vor. So hohe Bäume hatte ich in meiner Heimatstadt noch nie gesehen.

Und das bedeutete, dass ich irgendwo anders sein musste. Vielleicht irgendwo auf dem Lande. Um das herauszufinden, musste ich mich erstmal genauer umsehen. Also lief ich vorsichtig und mich nach allen Seiten umsehend los. Wer wusste schon was mich hier alles erwartete.

Die Tatsache, dass die fiesen Äste meine Arme und Beine zerkratzen, weil ich noch meine Schlafsachen trug (eine hellblaue, kurze Hose und das dazu passende Oberteil), kam mir nicht so tragisch vor wie die, dass es nach ca. zehn Minuten Fußmarsch immer noch kein Anzeichen von menschlichen Leben gab.

Keine Schilder. Kein Weg. Nada. Niente. Bravo! Mein Leben war offiziell am Ende.

Bald würde es auch in den Nachrichten kommen: Der Freak der sich abseits der Zivilisation vor Verzweiflung von einer Klippe gestürzt hat! Die große Schlagzeile!

Blöd nur, dass es hier weit und breit keine Klippe gab von der man sich hätte stürzen können. Noch nicht mal einen See. Dabei wäre ertränken meine zweite Wahl gewesen.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten schnaubte ich deprimiert auf und ließ mich dann einfach auf meinen Hintern fallen. So etwas konnte auch nur mir passieren!

Aber ich war ja auch selber schuld. Wie oft hatte ich mir schon gewünscht genau wie die Helden in meinen Lieblingsbüchern ein Abenteuer erleben?

Da hatte ich den Salat!

Und nicht mal das, denn dann hätte mein Magen sicher nicht solche Sperenzchen gemacht. Nicht mal eine einzige Beere hatte ich auf meinem Weg finden können.

»So Chinatsu, jetzt ist es amtlich: Du bist und bleibst der größte Unglücksrabe auf dem ganzen Planeten und übers Universum hinaus«, bemitleidete ich mich selbst.

Das war eigentlich schon immer so gewesen. Immer traf es mich.

Wer war der einzige Mensch, der morgens ohne Regenschirm aus dem Haus ging – obwohl es nach Regen aussah – und als begossener Pudel wieder zurückkam? Ich!

Wer wurde kalt von einer Mathearbeit erwischt, weil er mal wieder nicht aufgepasst hatte? Ich!

Okay, zugegeben meistens war es meine eigene Schuld. Das muss ich zugeben, aber diesmal konnte ich ja wirklich nichts dafür. Und wenn ja, dann sicher unbewusst, aber leider konnte ich mich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern.

Hey, waren da nicht Stimmen zu hören?

Erschrocken sprang ich auf meine Füße und lauschte. Wenn man versuchte das Rauschen des Windes und das Singen der Vögel auszublenden, dann konnte man ganz weit Stimmen hören.

Ich stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und lief dann in die Richtung, in der ich die Stimmen vermutete. Während des Laufens formte ich meine Hände zu einem Trichter und brüllte aus voller Kehle:

»Hallo?«

Als mir niemand antwortete, beschleunigte ich noch etwas und rief dann noch einmal.

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Schließlich blieb ich stehen und horchte nochmal. Die Stimmen waren verschwunden. Hatte ich sie mir nur eingebildet? Vielleicht war es wirklich nur der Wind gewesen.

»Hallo, wer bist du?«

Erschrocken stieß ich einen spitzen Schrei aus und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts.

Über mir waren gerade zwei Personen überraschend aus einer Baumkrone gesprungen. Mit großen Augen starrte ich sie an. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet noch jemanden in diesem Wald zu finden, und dass sie dann noch aus Bäumen springen hatte ich erst recht nicht erwartet. Die beiden schienen nicht älter zu sein als ich selbst. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Was mir zuerst auffiel war, dass das Mädchen pinke Haare hatte. Bestimmt gefärbt. Etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ihr Blick war neugierig, aber auch gleichzeitig etwas misstrauisch.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem des blonden Jungen. Er grinste mich breit an und wartetet wohl darauf, dass ich ihm antwortete.

»Ähm...«, stammelte ich, »warum wollt ihr das wissen?«

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich misstrauisch war. Obwohl die beiden nicht gerade den Eindruck machten als seien sie gefährlich (ganz im Gegenteil!), aber trotzdem war ich auf der Hut.

»Sei doch nicht gleich so unfreundlich«, schnappte Pinky.

Ha, jetzt hatte ich gleich einen tollen Spitznamen für sie gefunden! Brauchte ich nur noch einen für den Jungen.

»Hallo, ihr seid zwei Kinder, die alleine durch einen unheimlichen Wald latschen. Da würden nicht mal Erwachsene bringen! Also müsst ihr entweder ziemlich dämlich sein oder kriminell«, plapperte ich drauf los ohne nachzudenken.

»Hä, aber du läufst doch hier auch alleine herum, also musst du auch dämlich sein«, der Junge legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf schief.

»Genau, du Oberzicke. Was machst du hier eigentlich?«, blitze Pinky mich an.

Ich kannte die beiden gerade mal eine Minute und schon gingen sie mir auf die Nerven.

»Hast du doch gesehen: Herumlaufen und rufen!«, gab ich patzig zurück.

»Echt jetzt?«, Blondie starrte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Blondie"? Ne, bloß nicht! „Vollpfosten", trifft es wohl eher.

»Nein, das meinte sie ironisch, du Idiot!«, knurrte Pinky und haute ihm eine runter.

»Also, dann will ich eure Konversation mal nicht weiter stören«, sagte ich und ging davon.

Bist du blöd, Chinatsu! Erst suchst du verzweifelt nach Menschen und wenn du sie dann gefunden hast, gehst du einfach weg, obwohl sie die einzigen wären, die dich aus diesem Dschungel lotsen könnten.

»Hey bleib gefälligst hier!«, rief Vollpfosten und eilte mir hinterher. Seinen Kopf zierte nun eine dicke Beule.

»Wer bist du? Woher kommst du? Du kannst doch nicht einfach alleine durch den Wald gehen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich und du siehst nicht gerade so aus, als ob du kämpfen könntest«, plapperte er, während er neben mir herging.

»Ach ja?«, fauchte ich, »wie meinst du das?«

»Na ja, du siehst eher aus wie ein schwaches, hilfloses Mädchen«, schwatzte er ungerührt weiter.

Meine Augen begannen vor Wut zu blitzen. Der hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle!

Junge, du schwebst gerade in Lebensgefahr!

Das schien auch Pinky zu merken und packte ihm am Hemdkragen:

»Sehr charmant, Naruto. Lass das mal lieber jemanden machen, der was von Mädchen versteht«, damit stieß sie ihn beiseite und grinste mich breit an. Oha, hatte sie gerade ihre Persönlichkeit verändert! War Pinky etwa schizophren?

»Lasst mich doch einfach beide in Ruhe, ja?«, knurrte ich.

»Okay, aber erst wenn du mir gesagt hast, wo du hinwillst.«

Düster starrte ich sie an:

»Nirgendwo.«

»Interessant und wo liegt das?«, ihr Lächeln blieb unverändert.

Lieber Gott, töte mich! Auf der Stelle!

Schweigend stolperte ich weiter durch den Wald, die beiden dicht hinter mir.

»Also ich bin Sakura und das ist Naruto«, erklärte sie mir.

»Na super, interessiert mich nicht«, brummte ich.

»Wir beide sind Ninja aus Konoha und haben gerade eine Trainingseinheit hinter uns. Sollen wir dich mit in unsere Stadt nehmen, wenn du nicht weißt, wo du hinwillst?«, redete sie weiter, als hätte sie mich nicht gehört.

Ich seufzte und blieb dann stehen:

»Hör zu, _Pinky_. Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier soll und wo ich überhaupt bin. Ich habe schon Probleme genug, da brauch ich nicht auch noch zwei Nervensägen, die mich tyrannisieren.«

»Nicht, wo du bist? Wie bist du dann hierhergekommen?«, Vollpfosten runzelte seine Stirn und sah damit auch nicht viel intelligenter aus.

»Wenn ich das wüsste, dann würde ich ja auch wissen, wie ich wieder zurückkomme, oder?«, meinte ich spöttisch.  
»In deiner Situation würde ich mal etwas freundlicher zu uns sein«, meldete sich Pinky wieder zu Wort. Ich schwieg lieber zu diesem Thema, aber im Geheimen musste ich ihr Recht geben.

»Am besten gehen wir zu Tsunade. Sie wird bestimmt wissen, was zu tun ist«, schlug sie dann vor und Vollpfosten nickte brav.

»Ja Sakura, du hast immer so brillante Ideen«, mit verliebten Augen starrte er sie an. Auch das noch!

»Wohin?«, fragte ich und sah die beiden an als seien sie jetzt komplett durchgedreht.

»Sag bloß du hast auch keine Ahnung, wer Tsunade ist?«, seufzte Pinky.

»Stell dir vor: nein!«, meinte ich bissig.

»Schon mal was von den Kagen gehört?«

»Kann man das Essen?«

Sakura stöhnte laut auf und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, als ob ich die unwissende Person war, die ihr je über den Weg gelaufen ist.

»Die ist aber blöd«, kommentierte Vollpfosten.

»Musst du gerade sagen«, gab ich zurück.

Pinky ignorierte das gekonnt (wahrscheinlich war sie schon gewohnt, dass man ihren Freund dämlich nannte) und schien es als Einladung zu sehen mir lang und breit zu erklären, was ein Hokage war. Als sich dann auch noch herausstellte, dass ich nicht wusste, was es mit diesen komischen Bändern auf sich hatte, die beide um den Kopf trugen und die – wie ich dann dieser Stelle mal vermerken darf – ziemlich albern aussahen, begann sie mir auch noch ihre halbe Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, während sie mich durch den Wald führten.

Lieber Gott, ...töte...mich ...auf...der...Stelle!

Die beiden gaben also vor zwei waschechte Ninja zu sein. Interessant. Und ich befand mich in der Nähe ihres Heimatdorfes, dass von einer weiblichen Hokagen namens Tsunade geführt wurde, zu der mich die beiden nun brachten.

Langsam dämmerte es mir, dass ich viel weiter von Tokio entfernt war, als ich gedacht hatte. Das hier war nicht, dass Japan wie ich es kannte. Es gab keine Handys, keine Computer, keine Autos. Alles wirkte wie im Mittelalter und es machte mir schreckliche Angst.

»Stimmt was nicht? Du bist auf einmal so blass«, Sakura legte den Kopf schief und blickte mich nachdenklich an.

»Ach nichts«, murmelte ich bloß mit gesenktem Kopf.

»Gleich sind wir da!«, Naruto lief vor uns und hatte unseren kurzen Wortwechsel anscheinend nicht mitbekommen. Oder er hatte nichts davon verstanden. Er war ja auch ein Vollpfosten!

Er behielt allerdings mal Recht. Schon nach wenigen Minuten erreichten wir gewaltiges Tor. Und wenn ich sage „gewaltig", dann meine ich „megagigantischriesengroß".

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung grüßten die beiden Ninja die Wachen, die in einem kleinen Häuschen saßen und bis eben langweilig in die Gegend geguckt hatten.

Jetzt musterten sie mich misstrauisch und sahen einander fragend an. Sakura bemerkte ihre Blicke und setzte ein liebliches Lächeln auf:

»Keine Sorge, sie gehört zu uns. Sie ist nicht gefährlich. Einfach nur ein normales Mädchen.«

Ich? Normal? Ha, da lag sie aber mal so etwas von daneben!

Aber ich lächelte und nickte nur brav. Etwas anderes hätte vielleicht doch wieder Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Einer der beiden Wachen (er war groß wie ein Bär), zog die Stirn in Falten:  
»Wieso hat sie so seltsame Kleidung an?«

Ich blickte an mir hinunter und wurde augenblicklich rot. Panisch kramte ich in meinem Kopf nach einer Ausrede.

»Sie kommt aus der Wüste. Genauer gesagt lebt sie zusammen mit ihrem Stamm am Rand ganz im Osten. Dort ist es üblich solche Sachen zu tragen«, Pinky log ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

»Ist das wahr?«, wandte sich nun die andere Wache an mich. Ich nickte.

»Na, dann viel Spaß in Konoha, kleines Fräulein, dir wird es hier sicher gefallen«, der erste zwinkerte mir zu und wir gingen weiter.

Sobald wir außer Sichtweite waren, verdrehte ich die Augen und fing an zu schimpfen:

»Bescheuerter Idiot! _Kleines_ Fräulein, dass ich nicht lache! So klein bin ich doch gar nicht und ein Fräulein schon gar nicht!«

Sakura begann zu grinsen:

»Mensch, du hast ja echt mal Temperament.«

Ich zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, aber ein bisschen geschmeichelt fühlte ich mich doch schon.

»Also ich halte sie ja ehrlich für ziemlich verrückt«, erklärte Naruto und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.

»Vollpfosten!«, knurrte ich wütend, aber so richtig beeindrucken schien ihn das nicht, denn er lachte nur. Trottel! Äh, Vollpfosten!

»Kannst du vielleicht mal aufhören uns so zu nennen? Das nervt langsam«, schüttelte Sakura den Kopf.

»Nö.«, erklärte ich stur. Dann wäre ja der ganze Spaß weg, obwohl ich in meiner Situation wohl kaum Spaß haben konnte.

Pinky seufzte bloß und dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht:

»Hey, dann wär's ja nur fair, wenn wir dir auch so einen tollen Spitznamen verpassen dürfen.«

Ich presste die Lippen zusammen. Übertrieben nachdenklich legte sie sich einen Finger ans Kinn und musterte mich eingehend. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick kühl.

»Ich hab's!«, sie schnippte mit den Fingern und grinste wieder breit.

Oh, oh, ich ahnte schlimmes!  
»Brillenschlange!«, kicherte sie. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte dann überheblich:

»Ist das dein ernst? So etwas Einfallsloses?« Ich musste mich zusammenreißen sie nicht auszumachen. Armes einfältiges Ding!

»Dich ärgert das nicht?«, sie machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

»Nope, bin schon oft so genannt worden«, erklärte ich knapp. Ich hatte keine Lust weiter darüber zu diskutieren und lief deshalb etwas schneller.

Ich konnte Naruto hinter mir etwas flüstern hören, doch nicht genau was. Ungewollt ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten. Wahrscheinlich lästerten er und Pinky auch über mich. Die beiden waren kein Stück besser als die Jugendlichen in Tokio.

»Du«, Naruto zog mich am Ärmel.

»Was ist jetzt schon wieder?«, fauchte ich (An jemanden muss ich meine Aggressionen doch auslassen, oder?).

»Was heißt eigentlich dieses „Nope", was du eben gesagt hast? Ist das eine andere Sprache?«

Ich sah ihn einen Moment an wie einen Geist, dann blinzelte ich ein Paar mal und gewann meine Fassung zurück:

»Ja und zwar eine, die du nie verstehen wirst.«

»Irgendwie habe ich dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass du dich über uns lustig machst!«, bemerkte Sakura spitz. Ha, noch so ein Sarkast!

»Ist nun mal so meine Art«, ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, »ihr wärt nicht die ersten, die das abschreckt.«

»Heißt das, dass du keine Freunde hast?« Pinky schien ja wirklich viel Gehirn hinter ihrer hohen Stirn zu haben. Leider hatte sie da bei mir einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

»Brauch ich nicht. Ich komme auch alleine klar«, presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, »Freunde, die hinter meinem Rücken über mich lästern sind zum Kotzen!«

Pinky und Vollpfosten warfen mit mitleidige Blicke zu. Pff, als ob ich so armselig wäre, nur weil ich keine Freunde hatte! Als nächstes würden sie mir noch mit Regenbogengesichtern vorschlagen, dass sie ja meine Freunde sein konnten.

»Wenn du meinst«, sagte Sakura dann zu meiner Verblüffung nur. Damit schien das Thema für sie beendet zu sein.

Die beiden führten mich in das größte Gebäude der Stadt? Des Dorfes? Was sollte das hier eigentlich sein?

Sachte klopfte Sakura gegen eine Tür und ich verschränkte bloß meine Arme. Egal wer mir jetzt gegenüberstehen würde, ich würde meinen Stolz bewahren!

»Herein«, meinte eine Frauenstimme. Sehr vertrauenerweckend klang sie nicht, aber trotzdem öffnete Sakura die Tür.

Als ich keine Anstalten machte ihr zu folgen, verdrehte sie die Augen, packte sie mich am Oberarm und zog mich unsanft hinter sich her.

»Au, du-!«

»Sakura, was machst du denn hier? Hast du einen Termin?«, wurden meine Fluchen harsch unterbrochen. Sofort verstummte ich und folgte Pinky's Blick durch den Raum. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, saß eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren hinter einem massiven Schreibtisch und blickte ihre Besucher verwundert an. Wenn ihr mich fragt, hatte sie irgendetwas an sich, was mich einmal trocken Schlucken ließ. Diese Würde mit der sie in ihrem Sessel saß und uns anschaute, machte sie zu einer Respektsperson.

»Seit wann muss ich einen Termin machen, um dich sprechen zu dürfen Oma Tsunade?«, quäkte Vollpfosten hinter uns. Von Respekt schien er wirklich noch nicht viel gehört zu haben, doch die Frau schien ihm das nicht Krumm zu nehmen:

»Eigentlich noch nie, aber auch ein Hokage braucht mal seine Ruhe «, brummte sie.  
Sakura machte eine kurze Verbeugung:

»Entschuldigung, Tsunade- sama, aber es ist wichtig. Das hier ist Yoshigawa Chinatsu (Applaus! Pinky hat sich meinen Namen gemerkt!). Wir sind ihr heute im Wald begegnet. Sie erzählte uns sie hätte sich verlaufen und wüsste nicht wie sie wieder zurück in ihre Heimat kommen soll.«

»Und wo kommt sie her?« Hallo? Ich bin vielleicht noch im Raum! Kann man mich nicht direkt fragen?

Sakura zuckte mit den Schultern und warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Auch die Frau, deren Namen ich bereits wieder vergessen hatte - war es was mit Marmelade? - warf mir einen forschenden Blick zu.

»Also...ich...äh«, stammelte ich und tippte meine Fingerspitzen aneinander. Was sollte ich jetzt sagen?

»Ja?«, erwartungsvoll zog die Hokage eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Wenn ich die Wahrheit sage, versprechen Sie mir nicht zu lachen? «, ich weiß das die Frage bescheuert klang, aber was hättet ihr an meiner Stelle getan?

» Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ich lachen sollte!« Tolle Begründung, Marmelade! Echt toll!

Trotzdem atmete ich einmal tief durch und begann dann meine Situation zu schildern:

»Eigentlich komme ich aus Tokio in einem kleinen Apartment. Als ich gestern Abend eingeschlafen bin war noch alles okay, aber heute Morgen als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich plötzlich hier. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich hierhergekommen bin. Bis mich Vollpfosten und Pinky gefunden haben, bin ich nur planlos durch die Wildnis gelaufen.«

Die beiden genannten schauten mich bitterböse an und ich grinste nur breit.

»Hör auf uns zu beleidigen!«, knurrte Sakura und ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust.

»Ja, genau nenne mich nicht nochmal Pinky, sonst setzt es was!«, drohte Naruto. Sakura lief blau an.

»Sie hat recht! Du bist echt ein völliger Vollpfosten!«, keifte sie und haute ihm eine runter, sodass Naruto zu Boden glitt.

»Ach so ist das!«, murmelte er benommen und mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Langsam gingen mir die beiden echt auf den Keks:

»Mensch, gibt man bei euch immer gleich den anderen eins auf die Nudel?«

»Nudelsuppe...jaaaah. Hunger!«, stöhnte Vollpfosten, der nun mit einem fetten blauen Auge gekennzeichnet war.

»Jetzt ist aber Schluss mit diesem Kindertheater«, meinte Marmelade und blickte uns einem nach dem anderen tadelnd an. Ungewollt zog ich meinen Kopf etwas zwischen die Schultern.

»Du willst also behaupten, du hast keine Ahnung, wo du bist und was du hier sollst«, sie schien mir kein Wort zu glauben. Ich nickte stumm.

Sie zog die Stirn kraus, musterte einen Füllhalter und begann dann plötzlich in ihrer Schublade zu kramen. Wir anderen drei sahen ihr irritiert dabei zu.

»Sie muss doch hier irgendwo sein «, murmelte die Blonde.

Wir warteten geduldig bis sie endlich gefunden haben schien, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

»Eine Landkarte? «, fragte Sakura überrascht, als Marmelade das große Pergament entrollt hatte. Pinky bekam keine Antwort, denn die Hokage studierte eingehend die einzelnen Städte und Dörfer auf der Karte.

Ich konnte erkennen, dass diese Weltkarte ganz anders aussah als die unsere, und mir kamen zwei völlig schräge Gedanken: Entweder war ich auf einem fremden Planeten oder in der Vergangenheit gelandet.

Vielleicht war das hier auch nur eine dieser Fernsehshows. Flüchtig sah ich mich im Raum nach versteckten Kameras um, doch konnte bei weitem keine entdecken. Es war also kein Streich.

»Hm, also ich kann dein Tokio hier nicht finden und du sagst auch wirklich die Wahrheit?«, diese Frau war das Misstrauen in Person.

Ich seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Langsam wurde das Ganze noch komplizierter.

»Ja, ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und alles was mir gehört, dass ich nicht lüge«, erklärte ich verzweifelt und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Einen Moment erwiderte sie meinen Blick und konnte anscheinend keine Lüge erkennen. Sie ließ die Karte wieder zusammenrollen und massierte sich dann die Schläfen.

»Also gut, ich glaube dir ja, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du Konoha nicht mehr verlässt bis wir herausgefunden haben, wer du bist und woher du kommst.«

Ich nickte. Was hatte ich auch schon groß zu verlieren? Wo sollte ich auch sonst hingehen?

»Naruto?«

»Ja?«, der Blonde hatte sich von Sakuras Attacke schon wieder erholt. Schläge schienen hier auf der Tagesordnung zu stehen.  
»Ich möchte dich bitten, Chinatsu einige Tage bei dir wohnen zu lassen. Alle unsere Gästezimmer sind belegt und ich bin mir sicher, dass keine Familie bereit ist eine Fremde bei sich aufzunehmen.«

»Wie bitte?«, stießen er und ich gleichzeitig aus, sahen uns erst gegenseitig und dann geschockt die Hokage an.

»Nur über meine Leiche«, ich verschränkte meine Arme.

»Es ist ja nicht für lange und du willst doch wohl nicht auf der Straße schlafen müssen, oder?«, sie blickte mich scharf an. Ich schüttelte mit gesenktem Blick meinen Kopf.

»Aber ich...ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist«, stammelte Vollpfosten und ich konnte seinen Seitenblick regelrecht spüren.

»Ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn es nicht ein Notfall wäre.«

»Kann sie nicht vielleicht mit Sakura tauschen? Also das Sakura-chan bei mir wohnt und sie zu den Harunos geht?«, schlug Naruto hoffnungsvoll vor.

»Du spinnst ja wohl!«, Pinky tippte sich an die Stirn, »nee, nee, da müsst ihr beide durch.«

Auch Naruto ließ enttäuscht den Kopf hin und gab dann ebenfalls seine Beistimmung. Mir graute jetzt schon davor mit so einem idiotischen, verplanten, ungehobelten Holzkopf in einer Wohnung übernachten zu müssen.

* * *

 _ **Ende des ersten Kapitels.**_


End file.
